The Love of a Friend
by KitsuneAkai13
Summary: One-Shot. The full moon and alcohol don't spell out anything good for Goten and in a blind haze he "rapes" his best friend. What will the feelings of the morning after be?


Disclaimer: Of course nothing's mine!

Summary: Goten gets drunk and "rapes" Trunks, how do they deal with the morning after?

Notes: I should get a stamp or something these --- separate stuff. Words _like these _are for thoughts.

Author: I had this on paper so I decided to type it up :_shrugs_: don' know if you'll even like it, but read it anyways!

Feedback: I luv it when u do

----------

Guilt weighs heavy on my mind, I pushed when I should have stopped. I feel as though I betrayed him in some way, used him for my own pleasure.

It's true I feel remorse, but would I have acted differently?

_No_.

I enjoyed every minute of it and wouldn't trade it for the world. You may be wondering, what does the prince of saiyans have to feel guilty about, me, Trunks, the heir to a once strong throne.

I have betrayed my closest friend, the one person I secretly gave my heart to, my Goten.

He came to me, my dark haired angel, on a full mooned night. I could sense his impaired mind, hell, the smell of alcohol radiated from his body and burned my senses.

I know what you're thinking, if I knew then why didn't I stop? Why did I continue along that path?

Simple. It was sweet temptation, and I took my chances at it if only to feel that way for those precious moments.

Those memories will be forever burned in my mind and I close my eyes as remember once more that sweet night.

----------

A loud pounding resounded through the large house, jerking me away from my peaceful dreams of Goten.

_What the heck?_ I yawned sleepily.

I blurrily rubbed my eyes and looked around in confusion. The pounding echoed again and I leapt to my feet with a yelp of surprise. I growled as I left the couch and stumbled to the door, still rubbing my head.

With the flick of my wrist the door burst open and I lashed out at my victim. "What the hell is your-." I stopped as I recognized the familiar dark orbs staring up at me.

"Goten?" I asked in confusion.

My best friend, my only love stood before me, bathed in the moonlight from the full moon. I was frozen in place by his beauty and he took the opportunity to invite himself in.

He pushed past me, smiling widely. "Hey Trunks, how're things?" He slurred slightly.

"You're drunk." I said flatly.

"No 'm not." He laughed.

"I'm surprised Goten, you don't usually drink." I pointed out.

Suddenly his demeanor changed and he became morbid. "Paris dumped me." He said sadly.

"What?! Why the heck would she do something like that?" I demanded angrily.

_No one hurts my Goten. _I growled.

"Don't know." Goten mumbled as he dragged himself to the couch I had possessed a few moments before.

_Just come on in._ I thought dryly as I shut the door.

I followed Goten into the den and found him with his head buried in the couch. I fell beside his head and sighed.

"So why did you come here?" I wondered. _Not that I'm complaining._

He looked up at me with his watery eyes.

" Not sure." He shrugged. "Something seemed to pull me here." He said.

"Yeah, your drunken mind." I joked.

Goten frowned and I sighed at his cute expression.

_Beautiful. _

Unconsciously I made a move to stroke his hair but then I realized what I was doing. I pulled back my hand quickly.

Goten stared at me and I felt my pulse quicken as he smiled, he then pushed his head into my hand and purred.

"Goten?" I squeaked in shock.

"Hm?" He murmured, closing his eyes and leaning into my hand.

"Are you all right?" I asked breathlessly.

"Hai." He purred.

His eyes opened and locked onto mine and he raised his hand to my face. My eyes tracked his movements with wide eyes. He caressed my cheek gently, wrenching a strangled gasp past my lips.

"Yur so beautiful Trunks." He whispered to me.

My heart clenched as I grasped his wrist painfully. I looked down sadly and shook my head.

"You don't mean that." I hissed.

Goten nodded furiously and brought his other hand to wrap around mine.

"But I love you Trunks!" He cried.

"You're drunk Goten, you won't remember any of this tomorrow!" I growled angrily.

Goten in turn snarled and tackled me to my back. "Don't' tell me what I do and don't feel." He said.

He roughly pressed his lips to my own with bruising force as he proceeded to tear away my shirt.

He pulled away and leaned close to my face, breathe tickling my senses.

"You're mine Trunks." He hissed into my ear.

He panted lightly and brutally captured my mouth again in a desperate kiss. I moaned as he flitted his tongue past my lips to caress my own.

He broke away without a word and dove for my neck before I knew what he was doing.

"Go-." I began, I wasn't able to voice my question though as he sank his canines into my neck and broke the skin, bringing forth blood and causing me to cry in pain.

I clenched his shoulders fiercely as a mix of pain and pleasure washed over me while he gently lapped up the blood welling from the fresh wound.

"Goten." I moaned as my mind was filled with a hazy pleasure.

"Hush koi, just feel." He whispered as he moved back to my lips.

He ravished my mouth while his nimble fingers darted to my pants. Something furry brushed against my face and I snapped my eyes open in alarm.

"Goten?" I asked worriedly.

He glanced up and smiled as he continued to stroke my face with his tail.

"Tail?!" I yelped.

"Hai." He said softly as he licked around my navel.

"H-how?" I managed to gasp.

"Mm, does it matter?" He asked as he nuzzled my thigh.

It didn't matter anymore as I battled with my mind and the pleasure coursing through me.

_This is wrong, he's drunk with alcohol and the full moon. I can't take advantage of his state of mind. I know I shouldn't, I need to get control over myself and stop this madness._

"But it feels so good." I moaned.

That was when he leaned lower and took me into his mouth, I couldn't have stopped him even if I had wanted to, which by then I didn't. He bobbed his head, taking me deeper into his throat and leaving me writhing above him.

"Goten." I moaned.

He purred, sending shock waves throughout my system. My hands weaved through his dark locks desperately, wanting completion as he twirled his tongue in a mad dance of pleasure.

Suddenly he moved away, much to my disappointment and I cried out in protest. He chuckled and brought two fingers to his mouth, sucking them provocatively.

I shuddered as I realized his intentions and thrust my hips in his direction. _Yes, I want it so badly. _

He smiled and brought his hand down to disappear below me. I cried out in surprise as he inserted his fingers into my opening. He then began stretching me with little scissoring motions, it was an uncomfortable weight within me but I was soon pushing back as he hit my pleasure spot.

"Goten!" I hissed.

A feral growl pierced through my heavy breathing and I froze in fear. Goten panted above me, his tail bristling behind him.

"Now." He strained.

Within a matter of his seconds his clothes were gone and his throbbing cock was pressed against my tight hole.

I shuddered in anticipation and he roughly grabbed my erected member. He began sliding his hand up and down and I moaned at the pleasurable feeling.

Despite this I wasn't expecting his abrupt entrance and hissed in pain as I was filled. I reflexively tried to push away but that only heightened his lust and he pushed my arms to my sides, effectively pinning me beneath him.

He brutally thrust into me as he nipped at my neck and continued caressing me, never stopping the hypnotizing rhythm of his hand.

"You are mine Trunks, never forget that!" He snarled as he rocked forcefully over me.

_I won't._ I thought desperately. _I just hope you don't either._

My eye caught movement behind him and I reached out my hand to lightly grasp his twitching tail.

He froze as I stroked it gently and shuddered in pleasure, beginning to thrust with new fervor. Goten shifted his hips, driving in with a new angle, wrenching a scream of pleasure from me.

"Like that?" He smiled coyly.

"Harder." I panted.

He gripped my hips even harder and pounded against my flesh. The slapping of our bodies against each other melted into the sound of our panting and my constant mewing of pleasure.

"Goten." I gasped warningly.

He understood my plea and squeezed my length tightly as his pace continued to quicken. His deep jabs managed to hit my prostate continuously until finally with one last thrust I was pushed over the edge.

My orgasm washed over me and I squeezed his tail as I jerked, spilling my seed over his hand and my belly.

Goten cried out as my actions also pulled him under the wave of submission. He released deep within me and fell onto my heaving chest as his strength left him.

He sighed and cuddled closer, resting his head against my shoulder, a purr rumbling forth from deep in his throat.

"I love you Goten." I whispered into his ear, gently stroking his hair from his face.

I snuggled beneath him and soon fell into deep dreams.

----------

My eyes opened and I could feel morning had come. I looked around in confusion for a moment as my mind tried to catch up with my wakefulness. I spied the array of clothes scattered across the floor and my memory returned full force, jerking me awake.

"Goten." I said worriedly.

I looked around in fear but saw no sign of him.

_Damn him, I knew this would happen. _I cursed

I searched for his energy as I ran to my room for a change of clothes, finding myself stark naked. I threw on a pair of cargo pants and a short sleeve turtleneck haphazardly as I found his location.

"Oh Goten." I sighed softly.

I went to him, he was at our training grounds, a secluded area we visited often. I found him beneath a tree, knees to his chest and head bowed, buried in his arms. He didn't seem to notice me as I moved to rest beside him.

"Goten." I said gently.

His head jerked up, eyes wide as he pushed away from the tree.

"Trunks." He gasped.

I smiled slightly and lowered my head.

"Goten, we need to talk." I said softly.

Goten bit his lip and nodded, tail flicking behind him in distress.

"I see you got your tail back." I said casually, trying to calm him.

He looked back in embarrassment and nodded.

"I don't remember when it came back or how." He said truthfully.

_Well that answers the question if he remembers anything. _I thought ruefully.

"So you remember nothing." I pointed out.

"I'm so sorry Trunks." He broke down.

He began sobbing and I awkwardly patted his shoulder.

"Sorry for what?" I asked, trying to play the fool.

"Don't play stupid Trunks. I found us, together, when I woke up this morning." He said darkly.

"That's true." I nodded.

"I don't know what happened exactly but I need to know." He demanded.

"You were drunk and showed up on my doorstep." I replied.

"Paris dumped me." He sighed.

"So you said." I agreed.

"Then what happened?" He winced.

"We, um…had sex." I replied.

"Shit!" Goten snarled to himself.

I frowned. _Do I disgust him that much?_ I thought sadly.

"Goten, I don't blame you. I understand that you were drunk and the full moon wasn't exactly helping either." I said reassuringly.

"No Trunks, I raped you!" He screamed angrily.

My hand flew to my throat as the torrent of anger rushed over me. Goten grew alarmed and looked at me with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I smiled shakily. "Nothing." I assured, waving my hand dismissively.

"Bull." He growled.

He grabbed my hand and roughly pushed it away from collar. He raised an eyebrow at my turtle neck and peeled the material away from my skin, revealing the bonding mark he had given me. His eyes widened and he snatched his hand away.

"D-did I do that?" He gasped.

"Yes." I sighed reluctantly, no use trying to hide it.

"What does it mean?" He asked softly.

I chuckled lightly and smiled grimly. "It's a one sided bond, you marked me and now we have a weak bond between us." I shrugged.

Sadness washed over me and my shoulders sagged.

"You don't have to pity me Goten." I said angrily.

He began to protest but then realized our new "relationship".

"What have I done?" He whispered.

"Goten knock it off! I don't want you blaming yourself and getting depressed because it affects me too!" I yelled angrily.

"How can you be so calm about this?" He croaked.

"Because I don't care! I wanted it Goten and I don't regret it!" I exploded.

My eyes widened as I realized what I had just blurted. _The only thing I regret was that._ I mentally groaned.

"What did you say?" He whispered.

I sighed and rubbed my head tiredly. "Goten, I love you and I will no matter what happens." I said truthfully.

He remained silent but I felt his anger start to boil, igniting my own and causing me to leap to my feet in rage.

"You know, I don't need your crap! You can either accept me or not, but either way you have to deal with it because _you_ bonded with _me_, and I'm stuck with you now!" I raged.

He said nothing as I took to the sky and flew back home. I never looked back to see his reaction to my little tantrum, I didn't need to though with his feelings blaring through my mind.

----------

I sit alone in my room as I have been for the past month. I only leave to shower and eat. I don't know how but my father also found out somehow and thinks me a fool for allowing myself to sink into this depression.

_You_ are the fool father for it is not only my emotions weighing me down but Goten's also.

The link between us is still strong and I realize I will constantly be burdened by it. I will always be able to feel my love but not be able to touch him.

Goten has gone on with his life, putting me and our "episode" in the past. He has even made an effort to avoid me all together.

I admit it hurts knowing the one you love doesn't return your feelings but I won't give into the pain, I will not bury myself in my emotions. I am a strong prince and I have the will to survive. I don't need Goten to live, he will always be a part of me and I him.

Yes, when he claimed me the weak link that formed between us wasn't totally one-sided.

I know he can sometimes feel me like I do him. I don't want to be a burden though, it is a cruel thing to do to the one you love.

I smile as I look at the glinting silver of the knife I hold in my hands. I bury it deeply into my wrist, wincing at the sharp pain but I continue with the next arm and the deed is done. I chuckle as the blood bubbles forth and flows in thick streams down my wrists.

My pain will be gone, I know this is the weakling's way out but I could care less as to what my father thinks of me now.

I also have great confidence that no one will stop me, no one cares to check on my well being anymore. True they will sense when I die but by then it will be too late.

The darkness starts to fill my vision as my mind fogs over. My eyes grow heavy as do my limbs. I know my time is up and I finally feel relaxed and at peace. One question still echoes through my fading mind though.

_Is it so wrong to love your best friend? _

I sigh and drop to my bed as my vision darkens.

"I love you Goten." I murmur silently.

I smile as the swirl of darkness washes over me and pulls me under along with the current of numbness.

_Sleep is good, not thinking is good. _

Then as a cruel joke I realize something that was so small and unimportant to me at the time, Goten never denied nor accepted my feelings toward him.

My chest rises with difficulty and I exhale my last breath along with my last thoughts.

_Could he…have…loved…me?_

The darkness is bearing down upon me, consuming any stray thought and I know no more.

-owari-

Author: Blah, blah, blah. Thas' it, I might type one in Goten's point of view :_shuffles through papers: _I may have it somewhere. Well, please leave yur words for me to read, it would be nice.


End file.
